


An Unlucky Accident

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Akusaps, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Saïx waits for Axel to return from a mission, and finds out from Demyx that something has gone wrong. Very wrong.





	An Unlucky Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second entry for Akusai month! Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt - Mission gone wrong

* * *

Saïx walks through the sterile hallways with purposeful strides, mind reeling with the information that had just been given to him by one of the other Organization members. He tries to keep calm, going over ways in his mind how best to handle the situation he’s about to walk into, but every time he thinks of something, he becomes more upset. He rounds a corner, and sees his destination come into view, his steps becoming a bit more urgent as he nears the finish line.

Demyx’ voice rings in his ears, as he gets closer to where he’s going. “ _Now, don’t get upset, but something bad happened on my mission_.” It had taken every effort in him to not slam the Nobody against the window when he’d asked through clenched teeth what had happened. “ _I was told not to tell you. Just go to Axel’s room. He’ll explain_.” And so, he now stands in front of the redhead’s door, not bothering to knock as he opens the door to let himself in.

The room is empty. He shuts the door, and looks around the vacant room. “Number VIII?”

“Shit.” He hears Axel’s voice come from the bathroom. “Demyx told you, didn’t he?” He starts to approach the opened bathroom door, when he hears him yell at him. “Stop! Don’t come in! Not until I tell you what happened!”

Sighing, he stays in his spot, the bathroom door ajar, but not enough to allow him to see what’s happening. “Whatever has happened, I am sure there will be a solution for it.”

“Fat chance. I already got Vexen to come here, and he wasn’t much help at all.” 

That news surprises him. “What has Number IV got anything to do with this? Were you able to complete the mission? Why didn’t you check in with me first?” 

“I guess you should just come in here, Sai.” Axel sounds defeated, causing a small knot to begin to appear in Saïx’ stomach. He can’t recall the last time he’s heard him sound like this. “You’ll understand why I didn’t follow protocol this time.”

Approaching the door, he steels himself for whatever is going to be behind it, hoping that he doesn’t find the one person he knows he can’t live without in a pool of his own blood. He would think that Demyx would have enough sense to tell him if something dire like that were at stake, but knowing the way that the Nobody operates, he doesn’t expect that sort of forward thinking from him. Gloved hand on the door, he pushes it open with his head down, then lifts it slow, every imaginable scenario leaving his mind as he sees for himself what has happened.

“How….? What? How….?” He stutters, as he grabs onto the door frame, knees a little weak at the sight that’s presented to him.

Water covers the floor, more splashing out of the tub as Axel tries to sit up at a better angle to look at him. The redhead has lost his legs, or more accurately, they have been replaced by the tail of a shark. “Now, before you get upset at me, you gotta understand that I didn’t do anything wrong, Isa.” Axel holds up his hands, the upper half of his body still human.

“You went to Atlantica.” He groans, using his other gloved hand to slide down his face in an act not unsimilar to what he used to do when they were kids in Radiant Garden. “Who gave you the permission to go there? I clearly remember assigning you on a mission that had you in Agrabah.”

“Which I did!” Axel points over to a stack of notes on the bathroom counter. “Right there - that’s my report!”

Stepping into the bathroom, Saïx goes and takes a seat on the closed toilet lid, staring at Axel’s...aquatic lower half. “So, explain to me how this-” he gestures to the shark tail, “came to be, then.”

“So, after I finished up in Agrabah, which by the way - fuck that world. You must really hate me to send me to the desert.” The redhead leans over the tub, glaring at him. “Whatever, we can discuss that later.”

“There is nothing to discuss.”

“Like hell there isn’t!”

“Atlantica.” He repeats, trying to steer the conversation back onto course. “What were you doing in Atlantica.”

“Right.” More water sloshes out of the tub as Axel leans back. “I knew Demyx was going to be there, so I decided to see if he wanted some help. Since we both know that he has a difficult time staying on task.”

“And yet, he’s still in his normal form, and you are not.” He rolls his eyes at the quip, but can’t disagree with him, as he more than aware of how Demyx tends to do on his missions.

Water is splashed at him, his eyes narrowing as he sees a smirk on Axel’s face. “You deserved that.”

“And I’m still waiting for your explanation.” His eyebrows slant downwards, as his eyes go back to the shark’s tail.

“Because you keep interrupting me.” A loud sigh tests his patience more, Saïx’ fingers curling into a fist at his side. “Okay, I went to Atlantica, and I see Demyx is talking with a few Dusks that seem to be keeping an eye on things, when that stupid sea witch shows up with her stupid eels, and instead of attacking Demyx, they attack me instead.”

Resting his elbow on his knee, Saïx shakes his head. “You’re telling me that Ursula has hit you with some sort of magic that has taken away your ability to transform back into a Nobody.”

“Yes! Exactly!” Axel nods his head, leaning more out of the tub to submerge the lower half of his body. “Vexen said that it should wear off in time.”

“How long.”

“...He wasn’t sure.”

The sound of water splashing fills the silence in the bathroom, as Saïx tries to figure out what to do. “Lord Xemnas-”

“I know he’s going to be upset. But look, at least it happened to me and not Demyx. This isn’t normal behavior for me.”

He snorts, unable to stop himself. “That is true.” He sits back, and looks at the pathetic excuse for puppy dog eyes that are now being shown to him by the redhead. “Stop.”

“Come ooooon….” Axel bats his eyelashes, the frown on his face becoming more exaggerated. “Don’t be mad at me, Isa. And don’t punish Demyx either. This was just….an unlucky accident.”

That statement makes him groan, as he stands up. “What am I supposed to do? Who is going to pick up the slack with the missions? And are you just going to live in the bathtub? Or are you going to go back to Atlantica, hide, and then return in a few days time, hoping for the best?”

“When you say it like that, you make it sound stupid, Isa.”

“It  _is_  stupid, Lea.”

“Fine. Then I guess I’ll be living in my bathtub.” Axel crosses his arms over his chest, and grabs the shower curtain, pulling it to hide his face. “Please leave me alone.”

“Stop acting like a child.”

“Stop acting like an asshole!”

“You’re half shark!” He shouts, the absurdity of the entire fiasco making him more upset. “How are we supposed to be intimate with one another if you’re in this form?!”

The real issue comes out of his mouth, his eyes widening at his own stupidity for voicing the first concern he’d thought of when encountering Axel’s form. He hears the shower curtain moving again, too embarrassed to meet the pair of emerald eyes he knows are looking at him, no doubt with a smirk on the idiot’s face.

“Well, if you really want to know, I’ve got two dicks.”

Standing up, he goes over to the door. “Fix this. You go where you’re not supposed to go again, and you will have hell to pay, Number VIII. Do you understand me?”

“So, you’re not turned on by my two dicks?”

He grabs onto the door knob, and slams the door shut, now standing in Axel’s bedroom. “Is that a no?” He hears through the closed door. Gritting his teeth, he opens a portal and takes his leave from the redhead’s room, hoping that the spell Ursula has put on him will be done with quickly.

***

Three days later, Saïx is in the Grey Area waiting for the members of the Organization to show up to give out his assignments for the day. Axel had yet to return to the fold, but he refuses to let his curiosity get the best of him. He debates internally if he should ask Demyx to check on him, when he hears the distinct gait of the redhead making his way down the hallway.

Axel walks into the room, a big smile on his face. “Look who has legs again!” Axel sticks one out to show him, knee high boots back where they belong.

“Wonderful. And what did we learn?” He asks, looking at the assignments for the day.

“Not to go where I’m not supposed to be.” The redhead rolls his eyes, but stands close to him. “You’ll come to my room later, yeah? Since  _somebody_  didn’t want to see what it would be like with my extra appendage.”

The hair on his arms raise up, as he growls low. “One does not reward someone who was an idiot, and got themselves into the mess they were in.” He hands him his assignment. “Go.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Axel stares at his mission card, shaking his head. “You want me to go back to Atlantica?!”

“Maybe this time, you will be more careful.” He opens a portal for him. Reaching out, he grabs onto Axel’s shoulder, and pulls him to be close. “I’ll see you tonight. Come back human, you asshole.”

“You sure you don’t want to try…?” The glee he sees on the redhead’s face disappears with the steely look on his own. “Fine. Spoil sport. See you tonight.” Axel heads through the portal, leaving him alone in the Grey Area.

Two dicks does sound nice, but no - he prefers his lover to be who he’s supposed to be. Shaking off the thoughts of what he plans on doing later in the day, he looks down at his clipboard and waits for the rest of the members to show up for their missions for the day.


End file.
